


not alive

by evijuls



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Гэвин никогда не задается вопросом, живой Коннор или нет.
Relationships: Connor/Gavin Reed
Kudos: 9





	not alive

Гэвин никогда не задается вопросом, живой Коннор или нет. Сперва - потому что ему абсолютно не интересен ответ. Может ли быть живой железка, кофеварка или мобильник? Какая, к черту, разница?   
До тех пор, пока он выполняет свою работу и не лезет не в свои дела, он остается для Рида не более чем гаджетом, как и все остальные андроиды.   
Моментами его оказывается забавно провоцировать - это первый такой андроид в их участке, остальные были больше похожи на, хм, говорящие манекены, а этот уже целый агрегат с какими-то там своими процессами и даже мнением. Что-то типа апгрейднутого смартфона.   
\- Чего ты к нему привязался, из-за того, что он не человек? Ведешь себя с ним как мудак, Рид.   
Хэнк выговаривает ему после очередной такой провокации, и Гэвин смотрит на лейтенанта, даже не скрывая брезгливости. Как будто сам Хэнк святоша, да он похуже будет, учитывая его неприкрытую ненависть к Коннору как раз из-за того, что тот андроид. Пара совместных дел и такая резкая смена отношения? Ха.  
\- Я со всеми веду себя как мудак, Хэнк, если ты еще не заметил. Иди протрезвей лучше.   
Это правда - Гэвин просто не любит людей. И андроидов. Ему, в общем-то, плевать, человек перед ним из мяса и костей или железка из биокомпонентов. И те, и другие могут вести себя одинаково отвратительно и раздражающе и лезть под руку в ненужные моменты. И с чего ему быть с ними милым и приятным?  
Но Коннор, как ни странно, не делает почти ничего из того, что Гэвина бесит. Как будто он и правда проанализировал предыдущие их стычки и сделал правильные выводы. Он не пытается подружиться, не подходит к Риду чаще необходимого, не высказывает свое “ценное мнение” к месту и не к месту и даже не сильно сверкает при Риде своими “андроидскими способностями”. Но при этом Гэвин находит у себя на столе кофе - горячий, еще дымящийся и черный, без сахара. Не каждый день, разумеется, а только тогда, когда он забывает выпить его сразу по приходу в участок, или у него просто слишком много дел. А еще - толстая пачка бумаг, которые требуют подшива в архив постепенно уменьшается - а учитывая, что Рид не трогал ее уже полгода, это наводит на определенные мысли.  
\- Если это попытка наладить со мной отношения, мне это нахрен не сдалось, понял?  
Он говорит это Коннору как-то вечером, когда они остаются в участке вдвоем: Риду совершенно не хочется ехать домой, а Коннор… ну что-то этой железке здесь нужно, видимо, раз торчит тут. Или ему просто некуда пойти? Мысль странная, и Гэвин старается выбросить ее из головы. Ему-то какое дело, что происходит у этого андроида?  
\- Детектив Рид, я с первого нашего разговора сделал вывод, что вы не хотите налаживать отношения и как-либо их поддерживать, и действовал согласно этому выводу. Что-то изменилось?  
Гэвин смотрит на него в упор, чувствуя, как раздражение улетучивается куда-то в неизвестном направлении. В принципе, можно признать, что ему нравится Коннор - он умный, не навязывается и умеет делать логические выводы, а это больше, чем можно сказать о большинстве людей, которых Рид знает.  
\- Нет. Но тебе не обязательно приносить мне кофе и помогать с архивом, ок?  
Коннор кивает и диод на его виске мигает желтым - даже забавно, думает Рид, как легко можно отследить у андроидов смены, как бы это сказать, настроения.  
\- Я знаю, что мне не обязательно это делать, детектив. Но моя программа сконструирована так, что я могу выбирать некоторые вещи, не опираясь только на инструкции. Усовершенствованная свобода выбора - это одна из тех вещей, которые отличают меня от прошлых моделей.  
Гэвин фыркает, а потом отходит от Коннора - глупо вот так стоять и разглядывать его с расстояния в несколько миллиметров, и устраивается на диване, кивая андроиду на место рядом с собой. Хрен знает, с чего ему вдруг захотелось общения.  
Коннор послушно усаживается на диван, складывая руки на коленях, и Гэвин изучает его: прямая спина, бледная кожа, выбившаяся на лбу прядка волос и карие внимательные глаза. Внешность этой новой модели подобрали тоже отлично, по крайней мере Гэвин не может найти в нем ничего, что его бы бесило. Может, это сочетание приятных черт лица и наличия в глазах интеллекта.  
\- Почему ты торчишь в участке в такое время?  
Гэвин все-таки спрашивает, отчасти потому, что ему правда интересно, а отчасти просто чтобы не сидеть в тишине. Тишина его уже порядком подзадолбала, как ни странно.  
\- Лейтенант Андерсон сегодня в плохом настроении, и я решил, что будет нецелесообразно провоцировать его ненависть к андроидам сильнее своим присутствием. Полагаю, мне не стоило проявлять по отношению к нему базовые функции заботы.  
Гэвин фыркает, качая головой и зло усмехаясь - ничего другого он и не ожидал от Хэнка. Ему можно даже не уточнять у Коннора, что тот имеет в виду - вполне в духе этого старого алкаша проникнуться к Коннору любовью и теплом, пока его решения походили на решения людей. А как только тот сделал выбор, который не подходил под понимание Хэнком человечности…  
\- Он просто идиот, забей. Ты это… если хочешь, можешь пока потусить у меня. Я дома все равно раз в неделю бываю.  
Гэвин не уверен, зачем он предлагает это, но, с другой стороны - почему бы и нет. Это не кажется странным: вот например телефон - Гэвин таскает его с собой и даже кладет на тумбочку рядом, пока спит. Телефон не достает его тупыми вопросами, а наоборот, помогает скоротать время или там погуглить нужную информацию. То же и с Коннором, только он еще и выглядит привлекательнее.  
Коннор смотрит на него довольно долго, прежде чем ответить, и Гэвин уже думает, не заглючил ли он этим предложением какую-то его программу.  
\- Если я не буду мешать вам, то приму это предложение.  
Гэвин кивает, и встает, доставая из кармана ключи от машины. Еще час назад он не хотел ехать домой, но теперь ему даже интересно - кто-то в его квартире, вау. Пофигу, андроид или человек, просто чье-то присутствие. Странно-то как.  
***  
У Коннора мягкие на ощупь волосы и гладкая кожа, без единого изъяна - такая, по которой приятно провести ладонями, чувствуя вместо ребер тонкие пластины под ней. У него приоткрытый рот, влажно поблескивающий от слюны Гэвина, и раздвинутые колени, между которыми так удобно устроиться бедрами. Гэвину не интересно, почему у этой модели такая полная комплектация. Коннор бы, конечно, ответил ему, если бы он спросил, но Рид уверен, что это будет ответ в духе: “я прототип, усовершенствованная модель, половые органы могут пригодиться в расследованиях”. Гэвину, в общем-то, плевать. Ему не плевать на то, как Коннор запрокидывает голову, подставляя шею под язык и зубы Рида, как он сам скользит пальцами по бедрам Гэвина, очерчивая выступающие косточки. Ему не плевать на то, как охренительно узко оказывается внутри Коннора, странные ощущения, не живое тепло человеческого тела, но и не пластик куклы из секс-шопа. И ему совершенно точно не плевать, как Коннор сам подается ближе, сжимается вокруг него, сжимает пальцы на его плечах так сильно, что синяки точно останутся, стонет - странно, хрипловато, как будто этот звук для него новый, и он еще не уверен, как именно нужно его произносить. Гэвин накрывает член Коннора ладонью, двигает ей в такт своим толчкам внутри него, и кончает, когда тот выгибается в очередной раз, утыкается носом ему в ключицы, продолжая двигать рукой, пока не чувствует на пальцах теплую жидкость странной консистенции. У кожи Коннора нет запаха, и это тоже приятно, и Гэвин несколько секунд просто лежит не двигаясь, не слыша ни чужого дыхания, ни сердцебиения, не чувствуя пульсации мышц вокруг своего члена. И это оказывается куда приятнее и правильнее, чем все то, что было у него когда-либо с людьми.   
Коннор не шевелится, не издает ни звука, и Гэвин чуть приподнимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на светящийся диод у него на виске, а потом прикрывает глаза.  
Гэвин никогда не задается вопросом, живой Коннор или нет. Потому что ответ ему абсолютно не интересен, хоть и очевиден.


End file.
